Another Day in the Life of a Big Goddamn Hero
by time2thrASH
Summary: Life is good for Zaeed Massani. He's got an old gun, a new girl and an annoying surrogate niece. But when he gets offered Vido Santiago's head on a silver platter, can he resist temptation, or will he risk it all for revenge?
1. Introduction

Another Day in the Life of a Big Goddamn Hero

_Disclaimer: All rights to characters and places belong to Bioware / EA._

_A/N: This is a sequel to my story 'A Day in the Life of a Big Goddamn Hero'. While it wasn't the most widely read fic, I was heartened by the overwhelmingly positive response from those who did. As such, I didn't want to ruin anything by adding too much, but I decided to give it a shot._

_This is an AU, based after ME2 and LOTSB but without Arrival._

_A/N 2: The first story I wrote set in this ME universe was 9k words long, so I've cut this one up a bit, though I do love the 'long form' style, but 15k for this story might be a bit ridiculous if not split up properly._

Introduction

Sometimes, Zaeed wasn't sure if the SSV Normandy was a battleship or a holiday camp. Opening his eyes, he realised there was a soft hand resting on his chest, and an ever so familiar ache in his head.

Once again, Jack had decided to stay the night. What began as a drunken fling had turned into _something_. Certainly not a relationship by normal standards, and _definitely_ not like Shepard and Tali. For starters, their relationship involved a lot less antibiotic gel and anaphylactic shock.

Jack stirred and mumbled something into Zaeed's chest.

"Didn't quite catch that love." Zaeed smirked.

"I asked if you were as hungover as I am." Jack repeated, stretching as she untangled herself from the mercenary.

"Probably not. You were pretty far gone last night." Zaeed chuckled.

"So I was all without inhibition and clear judgement and you jumped into bed with me anyway. What a fuckin' gentleman I've landed myself." Jack laughed, dropping her head onto his chest.

"_Good morning Mr. Massani, Jack. Mr Massani, the Commander and Miss Goto request your presence in the mess."_ EDI announced, her projection appearing nearby.

"Acknowledged. Duty calls darlin'." Zaeed sighed, extracting himself from the bedsheets.

"Whatever." Jack replied, grabbing his free pillow and embracing it with a death grip, willing her hangover to go away. "I'll be here, sleeping."

Zaeed looked back at her prone form on the bunk as he strapped on his armour. She had decided to grow her hair out a little – for what reason Zaeed didn't know – but it wasn't too radical a departure from her usual look. Her tattoos were still very much on display, but she had taken to wearing more protective gear when out on the field and less revealing clothing when off duty.

Perhaps more shockingly, when Samara offered the temperamental young woman advanced biotic training, Jack had graciously accepted. Zaeed speculated on whether or not a pseudo-maternal bond was developing between the two due to the recent loss of Samara's daughter and Jack's volatile upbringing. He never asked this question aloud, as he had a sentimental attachment to his testicles.

* * *

"If I'm not your favourite niece by the end of today Uncle Zee…" Kasumi greeted Zaeed as he rounded the corner from the elevator.

"You're my only niece." Zaeed clarified. "And you're not even my niece."

"But I am in spirit right?" Kasumi pouted.

"What's this about Kasumi?" Zaeed exhaled as he sunk into a chair.

"An old friend of yours has reared his head." Shepard interjected, making his presence known. The Commander was leaning against a support strut, dressed casually in a t-shirt and jeans.

Realisation hit Zaeed like a bullet to the head.

"… Vido." Zaeed spat.

"Told you he'd get it in a single guess." Kasumi smirked at the Commander.

"Where do you come into this Kasumi?" Zaeed asked.

"Honestly? An absolute stroke of luck." Kasumi admitted. "A friend of a friend of a friend. Who got the info from a rogue Shadow Broker agent."

"How do we know the info is good?" Zaeed asked.

"I contacted Liara to confirm." Shepard replied. "Kasumi's distant friend was paid by Liara to take out the rogue agent. The information was understandably valuable."

Shepard crossed over to the table, taking the chair opposite Zaeed. The two made eye contact as Shepard began to speak.

"This intel is time-sensitive, so we're on our way to the co-ordinates now." Shepard said, his voice lowered.

"…But?" Zaeed asked.

"I'm having nothing to do with any of this. I let Vido escape last time, and I owe you for that. But as far as I'm concerned, this galaxy has bigger problems than the Blue Suns."

"I see. So what, you two are just telling me all this to induce spasms or something?" Zaeed growled.

"I'm giving you the Hammerhead, a shuttle, twenty-four hours, and any specialists you can convince to join you for an assault on Vido's HQ." Shepard replied, his facial expression difficult to read. "I don't want to see it, hear about it or take part in it. If you lose any of my team, I'll arrest you for murder and throw away the key."

Zaeed slammed his palms down onto the table as he stood up, insulted by Shepard's insinuation.

"I'm not the man I was before Shepard." Zaeed snarled. "You think I didn't learn anything from being on this ship?"

Shepard followed suit, rising to meet the mercenary eye-to-eye.

"No Zaeed, I do think you've grown." Shepard clarified, the volume of his own voice rising. "However, in matters which involve Vido, I'm not sure you wouldn't create another pile of innocent corpses to climb in order to get a slightly better shot!"

"Fuck you Shepard! You have no idea what I…"

"Oh my God guys…" Kasumi sighed, face-palming. "Give it a break. Zee, Shepard's trying to make up for letting Vido go. Shepard, I'll go with him to make sure he doesn't attempt genocide or something. Can we dial the testosterone back now?"

Silence fell between the two.

"Fine." Shepard concluded, breaking the silence. "Looks like you got your first volunteer Zaeed."

Shepard left the table, walking towards the elevator.

"Shepard!" Zaeed called. The Commander turned to face him. "Thanks… for giving me another shot."

Shepard paused, nodded curtly back at him, then turned again and rounded the corner. The whoosh of the elevator doors signalled his departure.

"Well, that wasn't so bad." Kasumi sighed, sinking into Shepard's vacated seat.

Zaeed lowered himself back into his own seat, lost in thought.

"Are you OK?" Kasumi asked, concern edging into her voice.

"…Yeah." Zaeed replied slowly.

"I thought you'd be happy?" Kasumi asked, a little disappointed.

Zaeed quickly looked up at her, sensing her confusion.

"I am kid." He clarified. "It's just…"

"What?" Kasumi probed.

"After the Collector base, the shit we saw there, the knowledge that the Reapers are coming. It seems… petty. Even to me." Zaeed explained.

"Well, maybe that's what you need to deal with Vido once and for all. Objectivity." Kasumi offered. "You now know that in the grand scheme of things, killing Vido won't mean all that much. By extension, failing to kill Vido won't mean all that much either. And by distancing yourself from it, you make yourself more likely to succeed."

"I guess you're right." Zaeed nodded slowly, letting her words sink in. Rising from his chair, he crossed round to the thief, kissing the top of her hooded head. "Thanks kid, I'm off to see your boyfriend."

* * *

Garrus didn't bother to turn around as the doors to the main battery hissed open. The overwhelming odour of cigar smoke mixed with the barest hint of ethanol made the identity of the approaching crewmember apparent.

"What can I do for you Zaeed?" Garrus asked, continuing his set up of a battle simulation.

"I need you to untangle your mandibles from whatever calibration you're doing and get ready for a ground mission." Zaeed replied, an unlit cigar clenched in his mouth.

Garrus turned around, confusion apparent on his face.

"Shepard send you down here?" Garrus asked.

"No." Zaeed replied, raising his Omni-tool to the tip of the cigar. A flash from the hologrammatic display lit the cigar instantly. "Freelance."

"Hmm…" Garrus pondered. "I'm not really a merc, Zaeed."

"The target is Vido Santiago." Zaeed replied, leaning back against the closed doors. "Consider it freelance vigilantism."

"Head of the Blue Suns… that would be an impressive entry on my non-existent resumé." Garrus mused. "But… with the Reapers coming, I don't know. Throwing our lives away on this seems-"

"I'm not planning on me or anyone else dying." Zaeed clarified, shaking his head.

"No-one ever is." Garrus chuckled. "Sorry Zaeed, I'm out."

The turian turned back to his terminal, the discussion presumably over.

"Fine." Zaeed exhaled. "Looks like it's just me and Kasumi versus the Suns."

"Kasumi?" Garrus replied, twirling round quickly. "What's she got to do with it?"

"She's the one who got the intel." Zaeed replied.

"Right…"Garrus continued. "So my girlfriend and her crazed pseudo-uncle are going to wage war on the largest mercenary band in the Terminus systems. By themselves."

"Yep." Zaeed replied sadly. "Well, I'll be seeing you. Or not, you know. I'll give Kasumi a few minutes to say goodbye to you. Lament over the tragic early demise of your burgeoning romance…"

"You're getting theatrical again Zaeed." Garrus stated flatly. "I'll do it. Tell me when you're ready."

Zaeed smirked as he exited the main battery. Two down.

* * *

"Hey Doc." Zaeed greeted as he entered the medical bay. "Thane." He added, seeing the drell sitting upright on one of the beds.

"Mr. Massani." Chakwas greeted in reply. "What can I do for you?"

"Got any more of that amazing hangover cure you whipped up?" Zaeed asked, approaching the physician's desk.

"Say no more." Chakwas replied jovially, loading an auto-injector with a small vial. Zaeed tilted his head to one side as the doctor pressed the auto-injector to his neck. With an almost imperceptible hiss, the concoction entered his bloodstream.

"Got any more for Jack?" Zaeed asked.

"Indeed I do." The doctor replied, sliding a fresh vial into the injector. "Bring the injector back when you're done."

Zaeed picked up the device and turned to Thane.

"Still dying?" Zaeed asked.

"I'm afraid so." The drell smirked. "But not for some time yet. Doctor Solus came up with a treatment which should hold off the more severe symptoms for another few weeks. At the very least, ample time for me to get to the Citadel to spend time with my son."

"Glad to hear it." Zaeed nodded.

"Kasumi came by a few moments ago." The drell added. "She told me about your mission."

"Yeah, not what I expected when I woke up this morning." Zaeed chuckled.

"I'd like to volunteer myself to assist you." Thane replied.

"But you can't because of the syndrome, I get it Thane, don't worry about that." Zaeed finished for him.

"You misunderstand." Thane replied, shaking his head. "Doctor Solus has cleared me for one more ground mission. I was… rather insistent."

"Oh." Zaeed realised. "Listen Thane, don't take this the wrong way, but…"

"You think I'll slow you down." Thane added. "I understand. This mission is very personal to you."

"Well… you can handle a shuttle right?" Zaeed asked. "I'd like to have you along in some capacity. From the shuttle you could help with tactical and sitreps and… stuff."

The drell almost smiled. Lowering himself off the bed, he approached Zaeed.

"Then my arm is yours Mr Massani." The drell stated, extending his hand. "A final, low-key mission."

"Just what the doctor ordered." Zaeed grinned.

* * *

"_This platform was expecting you, Massani-Specialist." _Legion monotoned as Zaeed entered the AI core.

"There's no way that doesn't sound creepy." Zaeed replied, the door closing behind him. He shivered slightly in the frigid air of the core. Or from Legion's greeting. Or both.

"_We have heard of your new mission parameters from EDI."_ Legion informed the mercenary.

"And?" Zaeed prompted.

"_We anticipated you would approach this platform for assistance, but we must decline."_ Legion replied.

"I see." Zaeed responded. "Any particular reason?"

"_This platform may well yet be integral to the success of the reintegration of geth and heretics, creators and geth and the downfall of the old machines. To risk deactivation now would be an unwise course of action._" Legion explained.

"I know the feeling." Zaeed nodded, puffing on his cigar. He turned to leave. "No offence taken Legion."

"_On discussion with EDI, we would like to extend our help from here in the Normandy."_ Legion added.

Zaeed turned back to face the geth.

"Thanks Legion, appreciate it. We'll do our best to keep in radio contact." Zaeed replied, nodding at the geth once more.

"_Good luck Massani-specialist."_ Legion replied, it's glowing eye raising to meet the gaze of the mercenary. _"We hope you find what you are looking for."_

"So do I." Zaeed replied in a hushed tone as he exited the core.

* * *

Zaeed quietly entered his room. Jack was still in bed.

"No need to creep around." Jack said by way of greeting, shifting herself around so she lay facing him. "I'm not going to get any more sleep."

"I got you something." Zaeed replied, approaching the bed.

"I'm not falling for that one again." Jack smirked.

Zaeed wordlessly raised the auto-injector in his hand.

"Always trying to stick something in me." Jack sighed dramatically, craning her neck to allow Zaeed to use the injector. She winced as the device hissed, then relaxed as the miracle cure entered her bloodstream.

"I… have some news." Zaeed began uncertainly, busying his hands removing the empty vial from the device.

"…OK." Jack replied, a frown starting to appear on her face. She clutched the sheet to her chest as she rose up to a sitting position.

Silence fell between the two.

"Well?" Jack asked.

"Kasumi has found Vido. We're on our way there now. Shepard's given me the Hammerhead, a shuttle and any specialists that agree to help me out. I was hoping you'd join us." Zaeed explained.

"Oh thank God." Jack breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank God? What did you think I was gonna say?" Zaeed asked.

"I thought you were gonna announce that you had some kind of venereal disease, or were gay for Garrus, or…" Jack trailed off.

"Or…?" Zaeed prompted.

"Or you were gonna leave me… a-and the team." She added quickly. "You know, leave the Normandy."

Zaeed chose to ignore the obvious slip on her part to spare her any discomfort.

"Leave the Normandy? With the Reapers coming? How stupid would that be?" Zaeed asked.

"I know!" Jack replied, thankful that Zaeed apparently didn't notice what she'd said. "Only a fuckin' moron would leave right now."

"So?" Zaeed asked.

"Hm? Oh, Vido! Sure, I'll help you take him down. Who else is coming?" Jack asked, wrapping the sheet around herself and standing up.

"Garrus, Kasumi, Me and Thane." Zaeed replied. "And now you."

"Right." Jack replied flatly. "Not much of a strike force is it?"

"Not really. I only have one more visit to make." Zaeed sighed.

"Well, make it while I get changed." Jack ordered, gathering her clothes from their various resting places around the room. "I'll meet you in the comm room when you're ready."

* * *

"Grunt, fancy tearing some shit up?" Zaeed asked as he entered Grunt's room.

"I'm in." The krogan grinned.

Zaeed smirked. That was easy.


	2. Part One

Another Day in the Life of a Big Goddamn Hero

Part One

"Samara?" Jack asked as the doors to the observation lounge whooshed open.

The Justicar did not look up as the younger biotic entered. The biotic sphere in her palms wavered almost imperceptibly.

"We do not have a lesson scheduled for today." The Justicar said blankly, her glowing eyes providing an eerie reflection in the window, the backdrop of the blackness of space making them seem even brighter.

"…I know." Jack replied cautiously. "Can I talk to you?"

The Justicar was silent for a moment.

"Meditate with me." The Justicar finally commanded.

Jack hesitated, then made her way over to the Justicar's side. She was interrupted just as she crossed her legs to sit.

"No." The Justicar gently reprimanded her. "Opposite me."

Jack shuffled along the floor awkwardly, coming to rest in the position specified. Taking a deep breath, she began to form a biotic sphere in her hands. It was instantly larger than Samara's, but had a much less defined shape, fluxing powerfully in various directions.

"You are still lacking focus." Samara chided.

"BECAUSE I'M-" Jack began, her voice raised. She caught herself mid-sentence. "I'm… confused. I need your help."

"I sense this is a matter of the heart." Samara guessed, watching the wild fluctuations of Jack's biotic sphere with disappointment.

"You're supposed to be the best detective the asari have to offer…" Jack muttered sarcastically.

"Not quite an accurate statement, but continue." Samara prompted, letting the thinly-veiled insult slide.

"It's the ship." Jack blurted out suddenly.

"I see." Samara replied, concentrating on her sphere. "Actually, that is a lie. What exactly are you talking about?"

"It's… different. I-I can't explain." Jack stuttered, her biotic sphere extinguishing as her head fell and arms collapsed into her lap.

Samara finally relented, allowing her own biotic sphere to dissipate gracefully.

"I believe I can move this conversation along much more quickly." Samara replied. The asari gently placed her palms on either side of the young biotic's forehead, her eyes beginning to glow. "May I?"

Jack made eye contact with her mentor, Samara seeing for the first time the tears that were threatening to spill down the young woman's cheeks.

"Clear your mind." Samara instructed. "_Embrace eternity."_

* * *

"This is not gonna be easy Zaeed." Garrus commented slowly as he looked at the hologrammatic display of Vido's hideout. "This place is a goddamn fortress."

"Oh ye of little faith." Kasumi grinned from across the table. "We'll find a way."

Silence fell across the conference room.

"Such as…?" Zaeed prompted.

"I didn't say it would happen right away." Kasumi shrugged.

The hologram continued to flicker as it rotated slowly.

"Zaeed… we could really use Shepard on this." Garrus prompted.

"Shepard's made his feelings clear. Can't say I blame him." Zaeed replied, shaking his head. "Thane, you must have broken into places like this on contracts?"

"Indeed," Thane replied, leaning against the desk on his elbows, "but it looks like Santiago is preparing for war. Shield generator, garrison of troopers, two airships…it's built to withstand aerial bombardment, attempted incursions… I'm afraid I don't see any options."

"We kill him." Grunt barked.

"What, Vido?" Kasumi asked, confused. "That's kind of the aim of this whole thing Grunt, not so much a plan."

"No." Grunt shook his head, pointing at Zaeed. "We kill _him_."

Silence fell in the room again.

"I like it." Garrus smirked.

"Should I be reaching for Jessie right now?" Zaeed asked warily.

Grunt shook his head.

"You want to kill him. He wants to kill you. If he can't kill you, he'd pay to see you dead." Grunt replied.

"And we have a famous assassin on board." Kasumi grinned. "Nice thinking Grunt."

"OK, I'm assuming that we're going to fake my death." Zaeed asked.

"Well… that could work too I suppose." Garrus sighed melodramatically, a twinkle in his eye.

* * *

"Well this is pretty fucking intense." Jack gasped, looking out at the stars that filled her vision.

Samara stood next to her, turning her head towards the younger woman slightly.

"I have seen into your mind." She began. "I brought us both here, to a shared place of tranquillity, for us to rest, and collect our thoughts."

"Where exactly are we?" Jack asked.

"This is not so much a place as it is a state of mind." Samara began. "When you see me meditate, this is where I am."

"It's… beautiful." Jack replied, awestruck by the illusion of the two of them standing in the vacuum of space, looking out at the billions of stars populating the galaxy.

"This place is usually reserved for the very closest of friends or bondmates." Samara replied. "Since I have neither, I see nothing wrong with bringing you here."

"Thanks… I think." Jack replied, allowing silence to fall between them.

"You truly have endured much in your short life." Samara said softly, folding her hands behind her back as she observed the slow movement of the stars.

"No shit." Jack sighed.

"I sense your turmoil." Samara continued. "You have been used by every sentient being you have ever encountered, and suddenly, you are on a ship where you have met people who look out for you. Thane, Grunt, Garrus, Mordin, Shepard and myself all saved your life on separate occasions in the Collector base, and you reciprocated. Why?"

"…Maybe I needed you all to get my ass out of there alive." Jack ventured.

"Perhaps." Samara nodded in recognition of the possibility. "But why save Ms. Goto? She didn't make your part of the mission any easier, and moving to her position when she was being swarmed put you at a severe strategic disadvantage."

Jack cast her mind back. While Samara walked Shepard, Kasumi and Jack through the seeker swarms, Kasumi got hit by an explosive blast from the Collector General, catapulting her out of the protective biotic dome. While Mordin's countermeasure gave Kasumi some time to recover, she was panicked and winded by the blast. Jack had immediately leapt out of the dome herself, creating her own biotic field, and sheltered Kasumi while she recovered.

"She's… my friend." Jack replied, the word sounding alien to her.

"She has never asked anything of you." Samara confirmed. "Only your companionship."

Silence fell between the two while Jack processed her epiphany.

"There are three other relationships on board this ship that deserve introspection." Samara continued. "Your feelings towards me are almost as confused as your feelings towards Zaeed."

"I can't help it." Jack replied. "I can't read you at all."

"That is no accident." Samara explained serenely. "I trained for many years to become inscrutable to others."

"Well?" Jack asked. "Can you tell me, or would that break your precious code?"

"You are a troubled young woman who has been wronged. Not once, but many times." Samara began. "My sense of justice compelled me to nurture your talents, and provide an environment where you could lay your troubled thoughts to rest."

"Great, so just some fucking religious obligation, isn't that thoughtful?" Jack spat, her arms folded.

"You seek a mother, but I do not seek a daughter." Samara replied sternly, her infinitesimal patience apparently starting to wear thin on this subject. "I have two daughters to whom I do not speak, and a third who died at my hands. I do not require a surrogate."

"Well I'm glad, you don't sound like you've been a great mother anyway." Jack replied spitefully.

"You speak like a petulant child." Samara sighed. "You aim to hurt me because I hurt you, instead of allowing the matter to rest."

"Well, you're smart and insightful enough to know that I've been wronged many times, and then callous enough to turn around and hurt me again instantly." Jack replied, tears welling in the corners of her eyes once more. "If you did that to your own daughters, I suppose they should be glad to be rid of you!"

"Yes…" Samara replied softly, gazing at the stars, her back turned to the young woman. "I suppose they should."

* * *

"Yes, of course!" Mordin grinned happily at Zaeed and Garrus. "Could easily concoct serum which would allow Mr. Massani to appear dead."

Mordin then instantly returned to his microscope, typing on an Omni-tool without looking at it as he did so.

"Well…?" Garrus asked.

"Well what?" Mordin asked in response, not looking up from his work.

"_Will you_ get us the serum?" Garrus asked, stressing the first part.

"Oh, apologies." Mordin replied, straightening up. "Assumed question was theoretical or rhetorical. Will commence synthesis now."

"What will happen exactly?" Zaeed asked.

"Drug will slow heart rate to near-imperceptible levels, skin will appear pale. Injection of antidote will allow you to wake in around thirty seconds, though could be as long as ten minutes depending on metabolism, with some disorientation. Will synthesise antidote and secure in your medigel system. Remotely activated medigel dispensation will allow you to regain consciousness." Mordin explained as he typed a string of commands into the auto-synthesiser.

"Sounds like a plan." Zaeed nodded.

* * *

"So, Thane goes in, with Grunt as a bodyguard, a cloaked Kasumi and a deceased you, and hands you over to Vido." Garrus began. "When Thane takes the shuttle to leave, Vido drops the shield, and we hit one of the four pylons with the Hammerhead's main cannon, disabling it."

The team was once again in the conference room.

"That only leaves you and Jack in the Hammerhead." Kasumi frowned.

"Jack's wasted in the Hammerhead." Grunt added, frowning. "She needs to be up front with me tearing shit up."

"That means we need a pilot and an engineer in the Hammerhead." Kasumi pondered, tapping her chin with her index finger thoughtfully.

"Why did you automatically make me the gunner?" Garrus asked jovially.

"Because I know what makes you happy sweetie." Kasumi grinned.

"Stop hitting on each other and start thinking." Zaeed growled.

* * *

"So what is Shepard to you then?" Samara asked, attempting to bury the previous conversation about maternal feelings.

"Order and chaos all at once." Jack replied immediately, grinning. "Right at the beginning, when we first went to Omega, some batarian said 'Things explode around you, Shepard.' No fuckin' joke."

"Do you have a romantic inclination towards him?" Samara asked.

"No." Jack replied immediately. "Do you?"

"Perhaps, in another life." Samara replied honestly.

"Well done on avoiding that." Jack replied sourly. "Shepard's my… well, our, leader. But a really good one. I've seen charismatic dudes before… Cult leaders, pirate chiefs, that sort of thing, but none of them even approach Shepard. He's got your back. He's maybe the first person I ever respected."

"An important figure indeed." Samara nodded. "Usually a moniker assigned to a parent."

"Do you really want to steer the conversation back there?" Jack warned.

"No. I suppose not." Samara replied. "So Shepard is the easiest of these relationships then. We have moved through your leader, your friend, your mentor… but what of your lover? What are your feelings for him?"

"That's off limits." Jack growled.

"But it is the source of your turmoil." Samara replied simply. "In reality, we have addressed very little so far."

"He makes me feel…" Jack trailed off.

"Do you fear I will mock you?" Samara asked.

"Kind of." Jack admitted.

"Perhaps describing your feelings more elaborately would help. What attracted you to him in the first place?" Samara probed.

"He, well. He…" Jack stuttered. She took a breath, and organized her thoughts. "He has walked through a lifetime of blood and fire, and has come out of the other side reasonably intact."

"Not an assessment I believe many would agree with." Samara replied. "But I imagine you believe he can extend that perceived protection to you."

"I guess so." Jack shrugged. "When I wake up with him, I'm not concerned that someone's instantly going to try and kill me."

"I see. Do you love him?" Samara asked.

"…No." Jack replied truthfully. "But I think… in time…"

"…your feelings may grow." Samara finished for her.

"Yes." Jack admitted. "But, eventually, he'll leave. They always do. So what's the point?"

"The only certainty in life is death." Samara replied cryptically. "If we accept this as truth, what is the point to anything?"

"I don't know what he feels." Jack asked. "I don't know if I'm just a convenient fuck to him, or a drinking buddy or a teammate or…"

"A partner?" Samara queried. "I suggest you share your thoughts with him."

The stars suddenly disappeared, and Jack opened her eyes to stare into the Justicar's in the real world once more. A tear rolled down Jack's cheek, the stress of the encounter catching up with her.

Samara's hands lowered from the young woman's forehead to caress her cheeks, brushing away the tear with her thumb.

"And if I may offer some motherly advice…" Samara continued, a ghost of a smile on her lips, "…do it sooner rather than later."

* * *

Jack waited as the elevator descended to the cargo bay. The conversation with Samara had shaken her slightly, and the shock of her revelations was making her nervous.

"_Block it out."_ She thought to herself. _"Can't be like this on a mission."_

The doors opened to reveal the squad waiting patiently. Kasumi was clad once again in her traditional black cat suit and hood, seemingly having decided the red alternative was for Shepard-approved missions only. Grunt had his new - very expensive – blue and black armour with twin HUDs, and was checking his Claymore and Mattock for any faults.

Thane was dressed perhaps the most unusually, having swapped out his usual black gear for a reddish tinted version of his own usual gear, complete with armoured gauntlets and midsection.

"What's with the get-up?" Jack asked by way of greeting.

"I could ask the same." He replied, looking at Jack's jeans, black tank-top and leather jacket.

"True, but I meant what's with the armour? I thought you weren't going to be fighting on this mission." Jack asked.

"Well, that's the plan." Thane replied, letting the sentence linger. Jack got the inference immediately.

"Gotcha." Jack replied, heading towards Grunt.

"Ready to tear some shit up?" Grunt growled.

"I wish we'd never taught you that phrase." Jack smiled. "But yeah, I'm ready."

"You don't look ready." Grunt replied.

As Jack quirked an eyebrow and readied her response, the sound of the elevator arriving caused her to whirl around.

It opened to reveal the two most heavily armoured men she'd ever seen in her life. And that was saying something.

Zaeed and Garrus looked ready to take on Harbinger itself.

Garrus had on some new armour that Jack hadn't seen before. It was coloured silver and bronze in camo-style, with spare ammunition strapped to every available square inch of plating. Zaeed had opted for some heavily plated blue and silver armour with no headgear. He was looking over Jessie as the doors opened, but there was also an M-98 Widow holstered on his back and a Phalanx strapped to his hip.

"I thought you weren't meant to be fighting." Kasumi instantly admonished the turian, hands on hips.

"New armour." Garrus replied. "Might as well test it on a combat light mission."

The answer didn't seem to placate Kasumi much, but she seemed to drop the matter for now.

"Nice armour Uncle Zee." She added, switching focus to the mercenary.

"Thanks. It's some new Alliance stuff. Looks like it can take some punishment." Zaeed answered.

"You'll need to take all that off again in the shuttle for our ruse to succeed." Thane noted.

"Don't worry, I wore underwear." Zaeed smirked. He turned his focus to Jack.

"You all set?" He asked.

"…Yeah." Jack replied.

The specialists all exchanged glances.

"What?" Jack asked.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Garrus prompted, tapping his Vindicator loudly.

"Oh my God I've forgotten my weapons." Jack blurted out as the problem sunk in. "I'll go get them."

She scrabbled to the elevator as Zaeed and Garrus hastily jumped out of the way.

"I'll go with you!" Kasumi called out as she too started running. The thief slipped through the doors just as they were closing, joining the embarrassed biotic in the lift.

* * *

As the lift rose between levels three and four, Kasumi hammered the emergency stop.

"Jack, what's wrong?" Kasumi asked with concern.

Jack leaned back against the wall, exhaling slowly.

"Are you pregnant?" Kasumi asked excitedly. "Am I gonna have a little cousin to play hide-and-seek with?"

"NO!" Jack exclaimed loudly. Silence fell between the two.

"So… what's the problem?" Kasumi asked.

"I was just training with Samara." Jack replied, half-lying. "It was really intense."

"If you've over-exerted yourself you can't go on the mission." Kasumi warned.

"This ground team's empty enough as it is." Jack sighed.

"That'll change in a couple of minutes." Kasumi smiled. Jack slumped to the floor, resting her arms on her knees. "What's this really about?"

"Samara looked into my mind, messed with my thoughts." Jack admitted.

"Oh my God, that's terrible!" Kasumi gasped. "I can't believe she'd do that!"

"I asked her to." Jack clarified, her forehead sinking to rest on her arms.

"Oh." Kasumi realised. She crossed over to the biotic and sank down next to her. "So what happened?"

"She made me analyse my relationships with people on board." Jack informed her. "You, her, Zaeed and the Commander."

"What did you find out?" Kasumi asked.

"You're my best friend, she's my mom but kinda doesn't want to be, the Commander's my idol and… I like Zaeed."

"…How awful." Kasumi noted dryly. "You love people and they love you. Sometimes bad things happen to good people, huh?"

"You just claimed the 'best friend' title, interesting that you hand it back in so quickly." Jack replied tersely.

"I'm sorry." Kasumi replied honestly. "I just don't really see what the problem is."

"All my life, people have just been using me. I'm afraid that all this is some kind of illusion." Jack confessed.

"You're waiting for the axe to fall." Kasumi nodded. "Well, all I can say is, if that axe does fall, it'll be because of the Reapers, not anyone on board. Not me, not Zaeed, not Samara."

"I guess you're right." Jack replied, leaning back on the wall again.

"So I suppose Shepard could technically be blamed if the axe ever did fall…" Kasumi continued her train of thought. "But that's kind of by-the-by."

"Finished?" Jack asked, turning her head to look at the thief for the first time.

"For now." Kasumi nodded, leaping back up into a standing position. She extended her hand to help Jack up, which the biotic accepted.

"One more thing." Kasumi added as she heaved the biotic to her feet.

"Yeah?" Jack asked.

"I'm glad I'm your best friend." Kasumi smiled, as she hit the elevator's resume switch.

* * *

As the newly-armed girls exited the elevator, Jack was puzzled by the sight that met them.

"Garrus, are the mechs ready?" Kasumi asked the turian fiddling with the wiring of a LOKI mech.

"Almost." He replied, his response muffled by the screwdriver clenched in his mouth.

He slammed the front panel of the mech's chest unit shut, placing the screwdriver on a nearby crate.

"EDI, you ready?" He asked, adjusting the microphone on his ever-present visor.

"_Processing."_ EDI's synthesised voice confirmed through the cargo bay's speakers.

Suddenly, the mech on the left whirred into life.

"_Integration with systems complete. Tightbeam signal transmission steady at 99.998% clarity."_ EDI's voice confirmed from both the mech and the Normandy's speakers. _"I am now providing a pathway for Legion's integration."_

The mech on the right whirred into life itself.

"_Integrated."_ Legion's voice stated from the mech. _"LOKI unit successfully commandeered."_

"Nice." Zaeed smirked, emerging shirtless from the shuttle. He turned to look at Jack.

"You all set now?" He asked, his eyes locking with hers.

"Yeah." Jack replied confidently with a smile. A smile stretched Zaeed's face in response.

"Good." Zaeed replied. "Let's kill Vido."

* * *

"Joker's gonna take the Normandy out of range of Vido's scanners to drop the Hammerhead." Zaeed informed Thane, Jack, Kasumi and Grunt. The shuttle had already departed the Normandy, and was on auto pilot headed for a remote area of Bekenstein. "So we'll need to wait a bit for Garrus to make it to the rendezvous."

"At least it's not Shepard driving." Kasumi replied with a smirk.

"We've identified a clear spot in some nearby woodland." Zaeed continued. "We're gonna wait there until 0100 local time to launch the op. Questions?"

"If we're not launching this op for seven hours, why are you shirtless now?" Kasumi asked dryly.

"It's summer on Bekenstein." He replied sarcastically. "Any real questions?"

"…Plenty." Jack replied under her breath. Noticing all heads had turned towards her, she changed her response. "I mean no."

"Good." Zaeed replied, rubbing his hands together and cracking his knuckles. He stood and walked through to the cockpit, closing the door behind him.

Kasumi decided to lay out along a row of seats, with Thane doing the same on the opposite row. Grunt had flopped down heavily to lean against Zaeed's casket.

"Grunt, will you check these over for me?" Jack asked, throwing her shotgun and pistol in his direction. "I wouldn't trust Jacob to wipe my ass."

"Sure." Grunt rumbled, catching one in each hand.

Taking advantage of everyone's rest time, Jack opened the cockpit door and slipped inside.

Zaeed was busying himself at the controls as she entered. Jack snuck up behind him, resting her hands on his bare shoulders as he leaned back in the pilot's chair.

"I hope that's you Jack." Zaeed chuckled as she started to rub his shoulders. "I don't fancy getting my arse kicked by the turian."

"Again." Jack added, wrapping her arms round his neck, kissing him on the cheek.

"Is everything alright?" He asked sincerely. "Nightmares bothering you again?"

"No." Jack replied, bringing her cheek to rest on his.

"Which question is that the answer to?" Zaeed enquired.

"Both." Jack admitted.

The two fell into an easy silence. Zaeed's hand found its way to her bare arm, and started rubbing it gently.

"Please don't die over this." Jack whispered softly.

"I can't promise that Jack." He replied, the soothing motions of his hand suddenly stopping.

"I'm gonna get some sleep." Jack said, suddenly untangling her arms and righting herself.

Zaeed spun the chair around, looking at her in confusion.

"You said this morning that you were on board with this." He stated blankly, a frown stretching his scars.

"Yeah, well, that was this morning." Jack replied angrily, slamming the door behind her.

* * *

Kasumi, Grunt and Thane maintained an awkward silence around the campfire. Zaeed had gone into full obsessive planning mode in the shuttle, while Jack paced around, stopping occasionally to glare in the general direction of the shuttle.

"So… how's Kolyat?" Kasumi asked Thane tentatively.

"He's well." Thane replied cautiously. Noting that Jack's pacing was uninterrupted, he continued. "His probationary period has just been completed. He is now a legitimate junior officer."

"That's great!" Kasumi replied brightly.

"Yes, I am very proud." Thane replied, the campfire casting red and orange reflections in his large, dark eyes.

"He killed anyone yet?" Grunt growled.

"I… do not think so." Thane replied.

"Hmph." The krogan snorted. "What are you proud of then?"

Thane seemed at a loss, so Kasumi spoke up.

"Are krogans proud of anything besides killing?" She enquired.

"Siring young." The krogan replied. "Inventing weapons."

"Is that all?" Thane asked.

"Pretty much." Grunt confirmed. "Some other stuff too. Aliens wouldn't get it."

"Fair enough." Kasumi sighed.

Silence fell again. Jack still paced. Zaeed kept plotting.

Suddenly, engines could be heard in the distance, approaching quickly.

"Garrus is here!" Kasumi exclaimed happily. "Thank God…" She added under her breath.

The Hammerhead's repulsors roared as it glided above the treetops, the backdraft of the engines immediately extinguishing the fire and sending leaves and twigs flying.

As the flying tank came to rest, the side hatch immediately opened, and Garrus swung out gracefully, landing heavily on his feet.

"Did you miss me?" He smirked as he approached the smouldering campfire, immediately seating himself next to Kasumi.

"More than you know." Kasumi whispered as she wrapped an arm around him, leaning her head on his shoulder.

Zaeed hopped out of the shuttle, turning towards Garrus.

"Everything OK?" He asked.

"All systems go." Garrus replied. "Legion's keeping the thing in the air and EDI's flying it. No problems so far. Shouldn't you be dead by now?"

"Yeah." Zaeed replied, holding up an auto-injector. "Who wants to kill me?"

The hands all went up at exactly the same moment, Kasumi stretching as far as she could in an attempt to be noticed.

"Jack, you're the only one who didn't volunteer." Zaeed said simply, throwing the auto-injector in her direction. "You're up."

* * *

Jack stomped angrily into the shuttle as Zaeed opened the lid of his casket.

"Remember, my medi-gel dispenser needs to stay strapped to my arm." He added as he bent over to check the false bottom in the casket.

"Fine." Jack replied through gritted teeth.

He turned away from the casket and opened his mouth to speak again.

"And don't forget to- OOF!" He doubled over in pain as Jack punched him solidly in the stomach.

"Noted." Jack added dryly.

"What the hell was that for?!" He wheezed.

"Your stupid revenge mission might get us all killed tonight!" Jack spat.

"It's all planned out!" He growled.

"All planned out?!" Jack replied incredulously. "You couldn't even persuade a full complement of specialists to join you!"

"Wrong!" Zaeed shot back. "I managed to persuade the specialists I _wanted_ on my team!"

He managed to right himself, panting, his hand still clutching his stomach.

Jack crossed over to him as he sat on the edge of the open casket. She sighed deeply as she gently pressed her forehead to his.

"And what about me?" She asked softly. "Am I just another specialist to you?"

"No-one out there is just a specialist to me." Zaeed replied. "Thane is my friend. Possibly my best friend. Kasumi is my family. Garrus and Grunt are amazing soldiers who I can count on and can count on me. Vido got the upper hand because he had people around him and I was content to have no-one. Working with Shepard has made me realise my mistake."

"And me?" Jack prompted again. "Am I just a specialist to you?"

Zaeed rose to a standing position, caressing her face and planting a soft but firm kiss on her lips. Jack was tentative at first, but she relented, and deepened the kiss, channeling all the stress and anger she had built up during the day and letting it wash away from her.

"Much more sweetheart." He replied as he pulled away. "Much more."

"Have you ever had sex in a casket?" She grinned, laying kisses along his collarbone.

"No." Zaeed replied firmly. "And it's not on my list of things to do before I die. Speaking of which…"

He waved the auto-injector next to her head.

"Oh well." She sighed. "Guess we need to save our energy anyway."

* * *

"Hey everyone, I just killed my boyfriend." Jack announced as she hopped off the shuttle.

"OK, let's bury the casket and get back to the Normandy, Rupert's making a dextro bisque tonight." Garrus replied as he rose from his seat.

"Try it turian, let's see how you like a shockwave in your face." Jack replied with a smile.

"OK, I'm gonna get back in my hovertank now." Garrus replied sheepishly, quickly pacing back to the Hammerhead.

"So, feeling better about Zaeed now are we?" Kasumi asked slyly as she approached, passing the biotic and jumping into the shuttle.

"A little." Jack replied, though her grin betrayed her. She jumped on board herself, moving into the cockpit, and started the ignition sequence. Moments later, they were in the air, travelling rapidly towards Vido's hideout.

"He's so lifelike." Kasumi noted. She tilted her head as she looked at Zaeed's open casket.

"That may be because he is still alive." Thane replied dryly, scanning Zaeed with his Omni-tool. "This prototype medical scanner Mordin gave me shows he is alive, but most basic programs will not."

"Gotta love STG tech." Kasumi sighed wistfully.

"Approaching the mansion now!" Jack called from the cockpit. "Incoming transmission!"


	3. Part Two

Another Day in the Life of a Big Goddamn Hero

Part Two

Today was a beautiful day.

The mansion was state of the art, but quaintly rustic. All the tech was concealed in the walls, so as to give the appearance of an old-Earth country manor.

And the concealed tech was nothing short of revolutionary. What more could one expect from the late Donovan Hock?

Vido Santiago leant back in his office chair as he processed the events of the day.

Waking up to find a message from the Shadow Broker was rather heart-attack inducing; that much was true. However, when, upon opening that message, you discover that the corpse of your oldest enemy is being shipped to you, your heart _really_ skips a beat.

Thane Krios was a pretty famous name, though not a famous face. Rumour had it he was a drell trained by the hanar, but that was neither here nor there. All that mattered was that he had killed Zaeed.

Vido had put a long standing bounty on his old partner's head, and someone finally decided to collect. On reading of Zaeed's death, he had let out a sigh of relief he'd been holding for over twenty years.

There was a knock at the door.

"Come in." Vido called.

One of his lieutenants opened the solid oak door and stepped inside.

"Sir, there's a shuttle approaching. It reads as Cerberus, but they transmitted the Shadow Broker's authorisation code."

"Understood." Vido replied, setting down his glass of scotch, the ice cubes tingling against the cut crystal. "Power down the shield, let them through. Prepare a squad to meet me in the courtyard."

The lieutenant nodded, turning back the way he came, closing the door behind him. Vido stood up, stretching and checking his reflection in the mirror. He patted the pistol concealed beneath his suit jacket – no sense in being unarmed when the Shadow Broker was involved – and headed for the door himself.

Idly, he remembered that Zaeed had grown up in Britain back on Earth, the manor very much resembling an old British country house. Of course, Zaeed had lived in inner city London back then, not in the countryside.

"You might have liked it here Zaeed." Vido said aloud. "Too bad you'll never see it."

* * *

"Well, they're certainly rolling out the red carpet." Kasumi noted as she looked out the window.

Vido was waiting with at least twenty troopers, arranged in equal rows either side of him. They were stood in front of a grand, impressive fountain in the middle of the floodlit gravel courtyard.

"Jack, stay in the cockpit." Thane commanded. "Grunt, with me. Are you ready Kasumi?"

"Yep." Kasumi replied, engaging her cloak.

"Let's go." Thane ordered.

Grunt hit the panel and the bay door to the shuttle whooshed open. Thane stood impassively with his hands behind his back as he was revealed to the Blue Suns.

"Mr Krios, I presume?" Vido asked.

Grunt hopped out of the shuttle first, taking a look around.

"It's clear sir." He informed Thane.

"Thank you." Thane replied, stepping off the shuttle himself almost regally, approaching Vido.

"I am indeed Thane Krios." Thane replied finally, extending a hand toward Vido, which was acceped eagerly.

"You have my package?" Vido asked as he frantically shook the drell's hand.

"I do." Thane gestured towards Grunt, who hopped back onto the shuttle and activated his Omni-tool. The casket began to hover, as Grunt gently walked out of the shuttle and guided it over towards Vido.

"It hovers? Fancy." Vido noted.

"This krogan is an indentured servant to the Shadow Broker." Thane explained. "I do not always have help to transport the bodies of targets."

"Ah, so a hovering one is an investment on your part." Vido replied. "I get it. We'll transport the body inside and you can have it back."

"Many thanks." Thane replied graciously.

In reality, the casket hovered because if Vido's men handled it, they would immediately note that it was too heavy. It was suspiciously large already due to its extra compartment, so the hovering mechanism was a good cover story.

"Can I see him?" Vido asked eagerly.

"Of course." Thane replied, nodding once again at Grunt. The hovering mechanism slowed, allowing the casket to almost touch the ground, and then stopped completely, allowing the casket to drop and come to rest. As soon as it fell, Grunt lifted the cover.

"I almost didn't believe it." Vido chuckled as he looked at the body. "I've been waiting for this for a long time!"

He whipped the pistol out of his holster, aiming at Zaeed's head. Quickly, Thane grabbed his arm, angling the pistol up into the air when the shot was fired.

The Blue Suns immediately drew their weapons, as did Grunt.

"What are you doing?!" Vido spat as he wrestled out of the drell's grip.

"The Shadow Broker insists on payment before you damage the… merchandise." Thane lied. "I also have no desire to see my equipment damaged."

Vido was silent, and Thane almost gave Grunt the signal to fire, but he relented, holstering his pistol with a chuckle.

"Can't say I wouldn't insist the same." Vido replied. "Come on in, you can dump the casket and we'll discuss payment."

Thane nodded at Grunt, who closed the lid and re-engaged the hover mechanism.

They crossed the courtyard, the Blue Suns troopers following close behind, but staying in formation.

"So, how'd you get him?" Vido asked as he and Thane walked side by side.

"Poison." Thane replied. "I rarely use it, but facing the late Mr. Massani in single combat is not a prospect I would relish."

"You got that right." Vido replied with a chuckle. "He was a vicious old c***."

Thane flinched slightly at the use of the word, which unleashed untranslatable static into his ear.

"My apologies, I believe my translator slipped." Thane replied dryly.

"He called him a-" Grunt began.

"Remember your place, slave." Thane admonished him.

"Yes sir." Grunt replied with a growl.

They came up to the main doors and stepped through. They immediately found themselves in a hallway with a scanner.

"Put the casket through first." Vido ordered.

"Of course. I will however disclose to you now that this slave and I are heavily armed." Thane replied.

"I saw, and besides, that doesn't bother me." Vido shrugged. "If you kill me, you don't get paid, and you wouldn't be here if you didn't want to get paid."

The casket passed through the blue hologram, and scanning beams danced across its surface.

"_It's clean, sir."_ A voice informed Vido through nearby speakers.

"Turn off the scanner." Vido replied. "Our guests are armed, we know that already, so we won't waste time."

The group proceeded into the entrance, where a grand staircase surrounded by marble pillars led the way to Vido's office.

"We'll take the casket to the shower room." Vido informed them, turning left. As they entered a room a few doors down, and Grunt set down the casket, Vido spoke again.

"I noticed he had a medi-gel injector attached to his arm." Vido stated. "Why?"

"I had hoped to keep him alive until he could be delivered to you, and hence claim the larger bounty." Thane replied. "Unfortunately, the poison was… too effective."

"I see." Vido replied. "Well, let's proceed to my office to discuss payment."

"As you wish." Thane nodded. "I must insist we take the hover mechanism now. The fuel cells inside this casket are near depletion, you may dispose of them at your leisure."

"Knock yourself out." Vido replied. He nodded at two of his men. "Help Mr. Krios's slave remove the mechanism."

"Yes sir." One of them replied, crossing over to Grunt. The mechanism was soon unclipped, folded and under one of Grunt's muscled arms.

"Very neat." Vido remarked as he gestured for the two to leave the room. "Watch the walls, I just had this place repainted."

* * *

"That was easy." Grunt told Thane as they entered the shuttle. He dumped the hover mechanism unceremoniously in a corner.

Vido had been only too keen to pay the Shadow Broker agents and get them out of his house. They had spent fewer than fifteen minutes in total making the exchange.

"Indeed it was." Thane replied. "I sense the hard part is yet to come. There were a substantial number of troopers in the manor."

"More fun for me." Grunt chuckled.

"Garrus, are you in position?" Thane asked through his earpiece.

"_Affirmative, get that shield down and we'll hit the north east generator pylon."_

"Acknowledged." Thane replied. He walked into the cockpit where Jack was waiting.

"Ignition sequence started." Jack informed the drell. "We've been cleared to take-off, the shield will be down in five, four, three-"

"Get us in the air, we don't want to be grounded when Garrus hits that pylon." Thane commanded.

The shuttle lurched as it lifted off. It had been in the air for a few seconds when a massive explosion buffeted the vessel in the air.

"_Direct hit!"_ Garrus yelled over the earpiece. _"The shield is down!"_

Jack leapt out of the pilot's chair and allowed Thane to take her place.

"Get ready to jump out." Thane ordered. "I'm taking the shuttle down!"

"Acknowledged!" Jack and Grunt shouted in unison. Jack turned to leave, then quickly turned back, kissing the drell on the cheek.

"Thank you for saving him." She smiled, running out toward the door where Grunt stood waiting, ready to arm her with her weapons. She and Grunt jumped out together, landing safely from their six foot drop.

"It was my pleasure." Thane replied quietly as he powered up the thrusters and sped away from the manor.

* * *

After faking the scanner read-outs, Kasumi had followed Vido and the group into the cavernous shower room. Luckily, Vido elected to only leave two guards behind.

Positioning herself behind one, she pulled her Phalanx from its holster and shot the other, jumping up and breaking the neck of the one in front of her swiftly.

"_Garrus would be so proud."_ Kasumi sighed internally. _"Though actually, that was more of a Thane thing to do. Oh well…"_

Kasumi dropped her cloak, approaching Zaeed's casket. Opening it up, she looked down at the comatose mercenary within.

"Before we start Uncle Zee, I have to tell you something…" She sighed melodramatically. "…I'm the one who spread that rumour about you eating raw varren steaks like a krogan. It's my fault that Rupert served you them for a week and everyone laughed. Phew, glad that's finally out in the open."

She activated her Omni-tool, starting up his already networked medi-gel dispenser.

"Actually…" Kasumi added. "…I never checked that this wasn't one of those comas where you could hear everything going on. So it wasn't me. It was… Joker. Yeah, Joker. Living up to his name."

Suddenly, Zaeed took a deep breath, then resumed breathing normally. He didn't stir though, and his eyes remained closed. Mordin had warned the team that it may take up to ten minutes for Zaeed to get back on his feet.

Kasumi was suddenly startled by a hammering on the door.

"SS-009, SS-010! You aren't responding to hails, do you need assistance?" A voice asked from outside.

"Shit." Kasumi cursed under her breath. She closed the casket lid and activated her cloak just as the wooden door burst off its hinges and three troopers and a lieutenant rushed in.

"Clear!" One of the troopers yelled as the group surveyed the two corpses on the floor.

Kasumi readied her weapons. She wasn't going to be able to take all three plus the lieutenant without risking Zaeed's discovery.

An explosion suddenly echoed in the hallway, shaking the very foundations of the house.

"That came from the north east wing!" The lieutenant hissed. "You two, go check it out."

"Yes sir!" The two he pointed at immediately responded.

"_Nice timing Garrus."_ Kasumi smirked as the two ran through the doorway towards the source of the explosion. She moved behind the remaining trooper just as the lieutenant threw open the casket lid.

Like something from a horror movie, Zaeed's hand flew out of the casket and passed through the lieutenant's shields, clamping around his neck. As the lieutenant fought to wrestle away the hand around his neck, Kasumi pulled the trigger on the trooper, killing him instantly.

Zaeed emerged from the coffin, still gripping the attacker's neck. He leapt out, repositioning himself behind the lieutenant and snapped his neck. Sensing the coast was clear, Kasumi decloaked.

"You OK Zee?" She asked, concern in her voice.

Zaeed was panting heavily, and his hand was spasming. Clearly the process of waking up had been disorienting, and being attacked during that time only made things worse.

"I'll be OK." He finally replied. "Cover me while I suit up."

* * *

Bullets peppered the wall behind Jack as she leapt for cover. Ejecting her pistol's thermal clip and inserting a new one, she tried to think of what to do next.

In the courtyard, the Suns had elected to fight them at range, barricading themselves in the manor's main hallway. This was contrary to what Zaeed and Garrus had expected them to do in the briefing – a rare, but possibly devastating misjudgement on their part.

Zaeed had presumed that Vido would throw troopers at the problem until he had none left, favouring the unparalleled close combat specialists Jack and Grunt. However, Vido had instead chosen to barricade the house, and the snipers now covering the courtyard made it near impossible for Grunt and Jack to move closer. The floodlights made the situation even worse, making the two of them easy to see.

"Grunt, any thoughts?" Jack yelled over the gunfire as she eyed two gunships ascending into the sky and flying off in Garrus' direction. She pressed her earpiece in closer as she turned to look at the krogan, in cover some fifteen feet away.

"Sit here till they run out of thermal clips, then run in and slaughter them all." Grunt boomed.

"A solid plan." Jack replied dryly, ducking out of the way of a minor explosion. "But not very immediate."

Jack sat and thought for a moment.

"Grunt, hit the floodlights with concussive blasts!" She yelled. "I'll move up and clear the way!"

"Acknowledged!" The krogan replied, readying his shotgun. One by one, he shattered each of the four floodlights, allowing the two of them to move.

"Now!" Jack yelled, breaking cover and sprinting to the entrance. "Last one there's a hanar's ass!"

"I am NOT a hanar's ass!" Grunt yelled, powering his legs even faster in a bid to beat Jack.

"_Time to put that advanced training to work."_ Jack thought to herself as her biotics flared around her.

With a powerful scream, Jack lifted herself up and unleashed a biotic charge at the barricade. She stopped just short of it, then instantly used the biotic energy remaining to unleash a powerful shockwave, sending both the barricade and the troopers manning it flying off into the hallway.

With perfect timing, she leapt to one side, allowing the charging krogan right behind her to continue unimpeded.

Grunt unleashed his Claymore, blasting each obstacle and trooper at the exact correct moment. The hallway was a perfect place for the krogan to play his most high-risk, deadly moves.

In short, the troopers never had a chance.

By the time her biotic cooldown was complete, Grunt had finished off the last trooper. Jogging up the hallway to join him, she watched him get progressively more annoyed as the scanner shone in his eyes, before finally raising his Claymore to a nearby control panel and blasting it at point blank range.

"Don't waste ammo." She admonished him.

"Yes mom." He growled sarcastically as they marched into the main hallway.

* * *

"Does a hanar even have an ass?" Kasumi wondered aloud as she listened in through the comm.

"Don't know." Zaeed admitted as he strapped on his final piece of armour and activated his shields. He checked Jessie over once and slapped in a new thermal clip. "I'll take point. Remember, we clear at least the ground floor before heading to Vido's office, we don't want to get stuck in there."

"You know," Kasumi started as she followed Zaeed out into the hallway, "for a passionate, red-blooded revenge mission, you don't seem that eager to get to Vido this time."

"That's because I'm not." Zaeed replied, carefully scoping out the hallway before signalling to proceed.

"So why are we even here?" Kasumi asked. "What's the point to all this?"

"I'll tell you later!" Zaeed yelled as a sniper round pierced the wall behind him, having glanced off his shields. "We've got company!"

* * *

"How are we doing Legion?" Garrus asked as he blasted another volley of shells into the nearest gunship.

"_Firing mechanism approaching non-functionality."_ The geth replied from his mech host.

"Then we're on the run again until it cools down!" Garrus replied. "You copy that EDI?"

"_I am calculating the best routes and altitudes to avoid the gunships firing patterns."_ The AI replied.

Garrus was suddenly forced down by G-force as the Hammerhead launched itself directly up into the air.

While keeping an eye on the pursuing gunships, Garrus paid attention to the comm channel.

Jack and Grunt were finally making progress, and Zaeed and Kasumi were pushing through to them slowly but surely. Once they met up, they could hold off the Suns until their numbers were depleted, then storm Vido's office.

"_I have monitored the Blue Suns communication channels, and there is a problem."_ EDI suddenly informed everyone. "_The Blue Suns are falling back to regroup, and when they have done so, are planning to flank your position by emerging from both the east and west hallways in the main entrance."_

"_We've just fought our way to the main entrance through the south hallway."_ Jack replied. _"No sign of anyone, but we hear fighting in the hallway to the right."_

"That's Kasumi and Zaeed." Garrus replied as the Hammerhead continued to shake from the constant leaps and jumps. "If you head that way, you'll kill any Blue Suns in the crossfire. Once you've done that, head back to the main entrance and split up two-and-two down each hallway."

"_Good plan."_ Zaeed confirmed, the staccato sound of Jessie firing on full auto filtering through in the background.

"Damn, you came out of your coma." Garrus sighed. "And there was me thinking we'd all get some peace at last."

"_Very funny Archangel."_ Zaeed responded, firing a concussive blast at some unlucky Blue Suns as he did so. _"I'll remind you of that the next time you take a rocket to the face."_

"That… could be sooner than you think." Garrus replied, as the tell-tale sound of bullets striking the Hammerheads armour plating rang through the cockpit. "Garrus out."

Garrus looked at the targeting computer. The two airships were approaching at speed.

"EDI, full stop!" Garrus shouted, a plan forming in his mind.

The Hammerhead stopped dead, the two pursuing airships flying overhead, overshooting the tank massively.

Wasting no time, Garrus fired a punishing volley of shells into one of the two airships, disabling its shields and buckling its armour.

"_Overheating of cannon beyond critical level." _Legion warned._ "Another shot will fuse firing mechanism."_

"We can't waste this chance!" Garrus replied, pulling the trigger one final time. The shell pierced the stricken airship's armour fully, and the resulting explosion lit up the night sky.

"One less to worry about!" Garrus shouted exuberantly.

EDI brought the tank around, preparing to flee once more: there was still another airship left in the sky.

"_Offensive systems are now inoperable."_ Legion warned. "_Engine temp-"_

Legion's report was interrupted by a shower of sparks as a machine gun round penetrated the tank's armour, blowing his head to pieces. Garrus shielded his eyes with his arm, then lowered it apprehensively to look at the headless LOKI mech.

"Good thing he didn't come in person…" Garrus mused.

* * *

"It's very loud in here!" Kasumi yelled over the sound of gunfire.

"I'm aware!"Zaeed yelled back as he watched the young thief disappear. He vaulted over his cover, firing Jessie at the massing troopers as he did so. He spotted Kasumi emerge behind a trooper, executing him with a point-blank headshot, then disappear once more.

"Girl's got more badass lately… damned turian." Zaeed muttered as he scoped and dropped another two troopers.

The troopers at the back of the hallway were suddenly sent flying by a familiar biotic shockwave, the one who remained untouched soon being crushed into the wall as a krogan rammed him at speed.

"Ouch…" Kasumi and Zaeed both winced at the display. Grunt was now taking the element of surprise and throwing it away, roaring at the troopers with their backs turned as he mowed them down with his Claymore.

"Krogan in an enclosed space." Kasumi commented over the comm. "Only slightly less devastating than a well calibrated Thanix cannon."

Zaeed shook his head as he switched to the Widow. Popping out of cover, he spoke up.

"You're spending too much time with that turian." He growled, squeezing the trigger and watching the head of a trooper who was attempting to flank Grunt disappear.

"He's my boyfriend, the things that are important to me are important to him." Kasumi smiled brightly, overloading the shields of the last remaining lieutenant.

"I AM KROGAAAAAN!" Grunt roared as he headbutted said lieutenant, the sound of his neck snapping causing Kasumi and Zaeed to wince in tandem again.

Jack jogged down the hallway cleared by the krogan, coming to rest in front of Zaeed and Kasumi.

"Welcome back to the land of the-" Jack was interrupted as Zaeed threw her behind his cover. A concussive blast hit Zaeed square in the chest, lifting him off his feet and propelling him down the hallway.

Jack picked up Jessie, whirling around and picking off the attacker. The same trooper who had initially been crushed by Grunt had already slumped against the wall, but managed to find the strength to fire the upgraded concussive shot. The three bullets that found their mark were more than enough to finish him off.

"Uncle Zee!" Kasumi shouted, sprinting off down the hallway to where the mercenary lay.

Zaeed righted himself, blinking heavily and clearly dazed.

"Zae-, ca- you he- m-?" The two Kasumis in front of him asked, almost inaudible over the ringing in his ears. The Kasumis were joined by two Jacks and two Grunts.

"Two Jacks… that could be fun." Zaeed smirked as he passed out.

* * *

Garrus checked his Vindicator, modding it for armour-piercing ammo.

"Let's give that thing something else to shoot at." He smirked at EDI as he crossed over to the hatch.

"_Garrus, wait!"_ EDI cried in alarm, but it was too late.

Garrus rolled as he leapt out of the speeding hovercraft, his armour digging up clumps of dirt and grass as he skidded to a stop.

As he righted himself, the airship roared overhead as it continued to chase the Hammerhead. Wasting no time, Garrus raised his Vindicator and started firing.

The tell-tale electrostatic warping sound implied that the shields were still up. Undeterred, Garrus continued to fire. The airship swung around, the pilot now having realised there were two targets on the ground. The ship's spotlight centred on the lone turian, and the mounted guns started to whir as they began to rotate.

"_Ah…"_ Garrus realised. _"These are grass plains. There's no cover out here… … Shit."_

The Hammerheads repulsors roared as it flew into the air, colliding directly with the airships left engine, knocking the craft and upsetting its aim. Machine gun rounds tore through the grass and sent chunks of earth flying, the closest rounds less than a meter away from him.

Garrus raised the Vindicator again, firing the armour piercing rounds into the undamaged engine. The sound of the metal bulkhead being punctured was easily audible in the otherwise still night, and the flames that suddenly erupted from the engine were easy to see.

The airship began its unplanned descent. The two barely-functioning engines were giving it an unusual, spiralling flight path as it crashed.

"Uh oh." Garrus realised as the sound of the crashing, twirling aircraft grew louder and louder. He dropped to the floor just as the vehicle pirouetted overhead at high speed, missing him by inches.

The machine ploughed through the grass as it finally crashed, sending a shower of earth and grass all around.

Garrus brushed the dirt off his armour as he holstered his Vindicator and unclipped an Inferno grenade borrowed from Zaeed. Walking towards the downed aircraft, he stopped at the cockpit.

The human pilot had broken his neck in the crash, his head lolling off his shoulders awkwardly. Garrus quickly fired a shot from his Phalanx trough the reinforced glass, then tossed the grenade inside.

"I hope you wanted cremating." The turian muttered as he sprinted in the opposite direction.

The grenade ignited, and very quickly the entire ship followed, momentarily turning night into day once more.

* * *

"Zaeed, wake up!" Grunt roared as he fired a concussive blast at the approaching troopers.

Zaeed blinked a few times as he regained consciousness. The sound of gunfire quickly changed from muffled booms to sharp blasts as clarity was restored to the world around him.

"Uncle Zee, you need to get to Vido's office before we're flanked!" Kasumi yelled, blind-firing her SMG over cover. "We'll cover your back!"

"No chance…" Zaeed growled as he crawled onto his knees. "We're all going…"

"The stairway to Vido's office is too open, we're better staying here." Jack replied as she hit launched some troopers into the air with a biotic pull.

Zaeed readied Jessie, but made no effort to move, joining Grunt by a wrecked wall and firing at the oncoming troopers. A hand grabbed him by the shoulder.

"We're going!" Jack shouted over the noise, bringing him around to face her. "I don't care if I have to drag you to that office myself."

"Garrus, we really need your help!" Kasumi yelled down the comm line, panic starting to take hold: the troopers were still coming despite tens of them already having been taken down.

"_I'm on my way. Stay calm."_ The turian responded. _"Zaeed, Jack, go for Vido, it's your only chance; EDI says the Suns are running back to the main entrance to loop around and flank you."_

Jack and Zaeed looked at each other. Finally, Zaeed nodded.

"Acknowledged." Zaeed said making a break for it, Jack hot on his heels.

The two cleared the rest of the hallway and made it back to the main entrance. As Jack turned right and proceeded up the stairs, Zaeed went straight ahead to the other hallway.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Jack hissed.

Zaeed ignored her, unclipping four inferno grenades and sticking them to the walls, the shouts of approaching Blue Suns mercs growing nearer.

"Samara taught you to make a singularity yet?" He queried.

"Yeah, but it's unstable!" Jack replied. "What is this about?"

"Perfect. Lay it down, right here." He pointed at a spot on the floor near the mounted grenades, then retreated by a few steps.

Mustering her energy, Jack created a singularity where Zaeed had ordered.

"Now what?" She asked.

"Stand by." Zaeed replied, clenching his fist in the air while looking down his scope. The first of the Blue Suns appeared at the other end of the hallway and was promptly taken down by a short burst of Zaeed's assault rifle. The rest of the Blue Suns started to emerge as Zaeed gave his next order. "Shockwave, now!"

The detonation as the shockwave hit the unstable singularity detonated the grenades, caving in the walls and causing the ceiling to fall through, rendering the hallway unusable.

"Good work." Zaeed congratulated her, running for the stairs. "Grunt, Kasumi, you don't have to worry about being flanked." He spoke into the comm.

"_Kasumi's down."_ Grunt replied.

"We're coming back!" Zaeed yelled, instantly retreating down the stairs.

"_It was just a concussive shot, she's fine."_ Grunt replied. _"Gave her some medi-gel, but she's out cold."_

"_Copy that Grunt."_ Garrus jumped in. _"I'm close Zaeed, keep moving forward."_

"We have to go, now." Jack commanded.

Glancing at her, Zaeed started to move and they made their way up the stairs. Reaching the large oak doors, Jack drew her pistol and grabbed the handle, Zaeed ready with Jessie.

"Three." Jack started quietly. "Two… One!"

Zaeed burst through the open door, locking eyes with Vido immediately. The bastard was sat calmly behind a huge oak desk, sipping scotch. The room looked like a library in itself, lined with fully stocked bookcases.

"You look well for a dead man, Zaeed." He said by way of greeting.

Zaeed said nothing as he approached, Jack behind him.

"Looks like you got me." Vido smiled.

The bookcases suddenly swung open like doors, six Blue Suns commandos bursting out from secret compartments behind them. They were all armed with Revenant machine guns and barking orders at Zaeed and Jack to stand down.

"Or not." Vido grinned.

* * *

Thane leaned back in the pilot's chair of the shuttle. He had been listening in ever since he landed back in the clearing a few minutes ago, but everything had gone silent.

"EDI, Legion, do either of you have sufficient runtime to provide me with an update?"

"_We are currently on our way to assist Kasumi and Grunt."_ EDI replied. _"The Hammerhead is severely damaged, armaments are non-functional and Legion's mech has been destroyed. Grunt has reported Kasumi as unconscious, but safe, though he is being overwhelmed by the Blue Suns."_

"What of Jack and Zaeed?" Thane asked, attempting to hide the concern in his voice, already taking the shuttle into the air.

"_They have retreated from the hallway and stormed Vido's office, we have since lost radio communication."_ EDI continued. _"This would have left Grunt and Kasumi with the risk of being flanked, had Zaeed not caved in the other hallway."_

Thane brought the shuttle's velocity to maximum, the craft starting to be buffeted by the wind.

"I'll deal with Jack and Zaeed." Thane replied, the manor in sight. "Amonkira. Lord of Hunters. Grant that my hands be steady, my aim be true, and my feet swift."

Thane overshot the manor, bringing the shuttle around. Aiming the shuttle at Vido's huge office window, Thane turned the thrusters to maximum.

"And should the worst come to pass, grant me forgiveness."

* * *

Kasumi winced at the thundering sound of gunfire as she regained consciousness. Grunt had dragged her to his position, the glow of his fortified armour was hurting her eyes. Lunging around the corner, she could see the pile of Blue Suns corpses was getting worryingly close.

A horrifying tinkling sound of multiple grenades landing near them snapped Kasumi back to reality. She was suddenly heaved to her feet by the massive krogan, who had grabbed her by the hood of her outfit.

"Grunt, what are you doi-" She began, but was cut off by being whirled around and pitched down the hallway. She screamed as she watched Grunt take the brunt of the blast while she flew through the air, the young krogan taking an enormous amount of damage.

She landed painfully on a pile of broken bricks and rubble that had collected in the hallway thanks to poorly placed shots by the Blue Suns. They were running towards her now that the krogan was down, pistols drawn, ready to finish her.

"_I'm coming sweetheart."_ A voice suddenly said in her ear, as the evil smile on the face of the approaching lieutenant changed, hearing something in the distance.

The wall exploded inwards, bricks, plaster and masonry dust pluming all through the hallway. The Hammerhead had burst through the wall like it was made of tissue paper, crushing the approaching troopers and burying itself under bricks and debris, blocking passage for the troops who survived.

Garrus immediately burst through the hatch, surveying the scene, he immediately ran towards Kasumi, but she waved him off.

"Grunt's not breathing…" She sobbed, the pain and the exhaustion getting to her.

Garrus cleared the debris off the krogan, turning him so he lay on his back. After an administration of medi-gel, the krogan took a shuddering breath.

"The regen will deal with the rest." Garrus reassured Kasumi as he ran towards her, administering medi-gel to her as well. "He's not called the ultimate krogan for nothing."

He smiled as Kasumi latched on to his armoured chest as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Shepard's gonna be pissed." Kasumi noted tearfully as she peeked at the utterly ruined Hammerhead over Garrus' shoulder.

* * *

"It's really a beautiful day Zaeed." Vido smirked.

Zaeed and Jack were on their knees, side-by-side, hands on their heads.

"Not only do I get to put another bullet in your deformed skull…" he sneered "…I get to put one in your girlfriend's too."

Zaeed remained still and silent, though the scowl on his face contorted his scars even more.

"You know what Zaeed… she ain't bad looking." Vido mused. "Maybe I'll put something else in her first."

Zaeed continued to ignore him, not rising to the bait.

"I mean, if she's your girlfriend, she's clearly fucked in the head…" Vido smirked. "…About time somebody fucked her elsewhere."

Zaeed's head snapped upwards in Vido's direction murderously, and said something Vido didn't expect.

"…What the fuck?" Zaeed gasped, gazing beyond Vido out the window.

"You think I'm gonna fall for that?" Vido chuckled, gun pointed squarely at Zaeed's head. "Where the fuck are you guys going?" He asked the troopers, his expression changing to confusion.

The troopers were taking frantic steps backward, and with good reason.

Vido finally took the bait and turned around, just in time to see the shuttle smashing through the window at high speed.

Time seemed to slow down.

Jack threw up a powerful biotic dome around herself and Zaeed, protecting them from the hailstorm of broken glass. The roar of the engines was muffled by the barrier, but no less deafening.

The shuttle flew over their heads, swerving sideways, and crushing the row of unfortunate troopers arranged on the back wall. The wall cracked with the force of the collision, but it must have been highly reinforced, as it didn't yield.

The shards of glass tingled as they bounced off the barrier and onto the floor.

Sensing the danger was over, Jack dropped the barrier. Her eyes were closed tight from the exertion, and she was sucking in deep breaths.

"Are you OK?" Zaeed asked, laying a hand on her shoulder and squeezing it gently.

She nodded quickly in response, and Zaeed rose to his feet, rushing over to the shuttle and pulling the lever to open the door.

"Thane?" He yelled as the door opened.

The drell had suspended himself in a biotic field in the centre of the large passenger area. Seeing it was Zaeed who had opened the door, he lowered himself to the floor.

"Clever." Zaeed nodded. "Autopilot?"

"Indeed." Thane replied, gracefully touching down.

"Check on Jack." Zaeed ordered.

The drell nodded, jumping down out of the shuttle and making his way to where the biotic was kneeling.

The wooden doors were suddenly blown of their hinges, Thane and Zaeed turned in the direction of the blast, pistols drawn.

Garrus and Grunt had rushed through the empty doorway, weapons drawn. Seeing the devastation in the room, and only Thane and Zaeed standing, they stood down.

"Where's Kasumi?" Zaeed asked, concern furrowing his brow.

"She's cloaked behind the door." Garrus replied, stowing his assault rifle behind his back. "We're clear!" He yelled back into the doorway.

Kasumi dropped her cloak as she rounded the corner, limping towards the group. She got halfway before Garrus met her in the middle, offering her his arm to lean on.

"Aw, such a gentleman." Jack teased. "You could learn a thing or two… Zaeed?"

Jack looked around, the spot next to her previously occupied by the mercenary was now empty.

Zaeed had drawn his pistol, and was slowly strolling across the room to where Vido lay bloodied and gasping. He surveyed the pattern of the glass shards embedded throughout Vido's body.

Vido eyed the drawn weapon warily. Following his gaze, Zaeed holstered the gun, and knelt down to bring himself closer to the dying mercenary.

"You know what I don't get Vido?" Zaeed began. "I honestly don't know… what the fuck happened to you."

Vido gurgled something unintelligible, blood spilling out onto his lips.

"I mean… We grew up together." Zaeed continued unfazed, seemingly lost in his own reverie. "When we were thirteen, I showed you London... When we were sixteen, you showed me round Rio… We chased skirt, drank the pubs dry and kicked ass, together. Back then, I wouldn't have had to hesitate for long before calling you my brother."

"And twenty years ago, out of nowhere, you put a gun to my head and pulled the trigger." Zaeed added. "And two minutes ago, you gleefully told me you were going to rape and murder my girl."

Something flickered in Vido's eyes as he continued to bleed out. Recognition maybe.

"I don't know what happened, Vido." Zaeed said as he stood up. He drew the Phalanx at his hip, checking it over. "I'm just glad your old man wasn't around to see it."

He pulled the trigger and Vido was gone. It was over.

The occupants of the room were silent for a moment.

"Uh, Zaeed," Garrus spoke up tentatively, "we've got company."


	4. Epilogue

Another Day in the Life of a Big Goddamn Hero

Epilogue

Boots could be heard hammering up the stairs, and black armour-clad storm-troopers spilled out through the doorway and into the room. They all had assault rifles pointed at the specialists.

Zaeed didn't turn around, staring at Vido's corpse as another figure walked into the room.

"You're late." Zaeed said simply, turning to face the figure.

The leader of the newcomers was a turian, clad in the same black armour as the others, but with no helmet.

"Apologies." The turian said simply. He unclipped something from his belt and tossed it in Zaeed's direction.

Zaeed caught the round object single handed, checking it over.

"Leave." Zaeed ordered.

The turian nodded, signalling the other troopers. They lowered their weapons and walked to the doorway, heading down the stairs. The turian nodded in Zaeed's direction, then followed them wordlessly.

"I'm so turned on right now. I love when you bark orders." Jack informed Zaeed as she limped over to him. Garrus, Thane and Grunt following and arranging themselves in a loose circle.

Zaeed smiled at her as he pressed a switch on the device in his hand, gently throwing it into the space between the gathered specialists.

The sphere began to float, a hologram starting to generate around it. Within a second, the image of an asari had formed in front of them.

"Liara?" Garrus asked incredulously.

The image of the asari turned to look at the turian.

"_Hello Garrus."_ Liara smiled. _"Miss Goto."_ She added, seeing the thief leaning on him.

She turned back to Zaeed.

"_I take it your mission is complete?"_ She asked.

"Yep." He replied simply, finally putting his pistol away.

"_It appears the Blue Suns are yours once again."_ Liara stated simply.

Jack turned to Zaeed, eyes wide.

"This was a coup, not a revenge mission?" Garrus asked, somewhat shocked at the turn of events.

"_Not quite. Zaeed contacted me and noted that we could use the Blue Suns' resources to fight the Reapers."_ Liara explained, turning back to Garrus. _"This, of course, necessitated Vido Santiago's death."_

"Impaling two varren with one spear." Grunt chuckled.

Zaeed was silent, staring at his boots throughout the exchange.

"_The manor is now yours Mr. Massani."_ Liara said, looking around. _"You… may wish to redecorate."_ She added as she looked at the shuttle leaning against the wall. _"Shadow Broker out."_

The hologram disappeared; the emitter instantly flying back into Zaeed's outstretched hand.

"You… you're the head of the Blue Suns now?" Jack asked, Zaeed continuing to stare at his boots.

Grunt, Garrus, Kasumi and Thane all stared at each other, then proceeded to edge their way towards the door.

"We'll um…"

"I'm going…"

"Let's head…"

They rushed out the door, leaving Zaeed and Jack alone.

"So… you're leaving?" Jack asked, anger creeping into her voice. "That's it? The Reapers are coming and you're going to play crime lord!?"

Zaeed finally faced her, a very annoyed expression on his face.

"You are so fucking self-involved!" He roared. "Were you not just here!?"

Jack was taken aback by the sudden change in him.

"I-" She tried to leap in.

"I just KILLED a man, who I used to consider my brother!" He continued. "And all you can think about is what happens to you!"

Jack was quiet, thinking the verbal assault was over, but Zaeed started up again.

"I don't care how ridiculously insecure you are!" Zaeed continued. "You'd think after how I kissed you in the shuttle, how I took a concussive shot to spare you any pain, how I was about to beat Vido to death for threatening you, risking being ripped apart by bullets. I've told you how I feel! And yet you INSIST on taking every opportunity to call me a liar!"

He'd started pacing while ranting, Jack being pretty shell-shocked by the home truths spilling out of his mouth.

"Um… excuse me sir?" A voice asked from the door.

It was the turian who had delivered the hologram emitter. He had replaced his black Shadow Broker issue armour with Blue Suns armour, possibly from one of the downed troopers.

"We didn't get a chance to introduce ourselves." He said, approaching Zaeed with his hand outstretched. Zaeed grasped it in a firm handshake. "Shadow Broker Special Operative Caelus Venturion, reporting for duty sir."

"Zaeed Massani." Zaeed replied, calming himself. "Glad to have you on board."

"Thank you, sir. Looking forward to working with you." Venturion nodded. He released Zaeed's hand and turned to Jack.

"Uh… Jack." She introduced herself, taking his hand.

"Ma'am." He nodded courteously. He turned to Zaeed again. "Mister Vakarian asked me to inform you that the Normandy is inbound, ETA two minutes."

He turned to leave, then turned back.

"Oh, one more thing sir." He added. "The Broker has asked that all of our communications go through his channels, is that OK?"

"That's fine." Zaeed added. "You'll likely be taking more orders from him than me, unless I'm on site."

"Understood, sir. We'll commence our clean-up operation." He informed his new boss. "Sir, Mrs. Massani." He added as his farewell, proceeding out through the ruined doorway.

The two were shocked into silence as the turian left.

"Erm-" Zaeed began.

"I-" Jack said simultaneously.

They stopped. Zaeed gestured for her to speak.

"…I'm sorry." She admitted. "It's just…"

"I know." Zaeed replied quickly. "I get it."

She crossed over to him, wrapping her arms around his neck and gazing into his eyes.

"You're not leaving then?" She asked with a smile.

"No." He replied. "I might take some time out here now and again." He admitted. "But there's no reason I need to take time out alone."

Jack's smile grew as she stood on her tiptoes and brought him into a kiss.

"Oh man, I didn't need to see that!" A disembodied voice yelled at the display of affection.

Kasumi dropped her cloak and approached the two. Just as Jack was about to yell at her, a heavy breeze and the roar of an engine came through the smashed window as the Normandy landed. Zaeed took the distraction as a chance to save Kasumi from his girlfriend's wrath.

"You OK now Kasumi?" Zaeed asked, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. Linking hands with Jack, the three started to walk towards the doorway.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Kasumi replied. "The worst is over."

The three made their way down the staircase, taking note of the now disguised Shadow Broker agents already clearing up the mess from the battle.

"GARRUS, WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY TANK!?" Shepard's voice suddenly roared down the hallway.

"Well, figuratively speaking." Kasumi corrected. "All in all, this was a pretty good day, right Uncle Zee?"

"Pretty mixed to be honest kid." Zaeed admitted.

"I'm sorry about Vido." Kasumi lamented. "That sounded pretty rough."

"Yeah…" Zaeed answered, letting the sentence hang.

They reached the bottom of the stairs just as Samara and Mordin entered the main hallway.

"Hey guys." Kasumi greeted them.

"Devastation impressive." Mordin noted as he took in the ruined surroundings. "Any medical assistance required?"

"If you're offering meds, I'll get in on that." Kasumi said brightly, slipping away from Zaeed and following the salarian back to the Normandy.

"You coming?" Zaeed asked Jack as he made to follow them.

"Just give me a second." Jack replied, gesturing to Samara. Zaeed nodded, and followed Kasumi and Mordin, leaving the two biotics alone.

"Do you need to see me?" Samara asked.

Jack turned to Samara; her palms outstretched, and took a deep breath.

A small biotic sphere formed in her hands, spiking slightly as it grew to a suitable size, then coalescing and remaining perfectly spherical as it stabilised.

A smile curled the corners of Samara's mouth.

"I see." Samara congratulated her. "Shall I see you for a lesson soon?"

"Well, if it's as useful as your last one, I guess it couldn't hurt." Jack replied as the sphere dissipated into the air.

* * *

As Jack walked away, she thought back to what Venturion had mistakenly said.

"_Jack Massani… kinda works. Better than not having a last name. It's a name that scares the shit out of a fair few people already, that's always good."_

Thane rounded the corner, nodding at Samara, then stepping into pace with Jack as they proceeded through the now broken scanner.

"Hey Krios, do you think 'Jack Massani' has a ring to it?" She enquired.

"Why ask me?" Thane replied.

"You're the only one I can think of who wouldn't make a big fuckin' deal about it." Jack shrugged.

"I'm flattered." Thane replied dryly. "It's certainly not bad. Not quite as imposing as 'The Psychotic Biotic' though."

"True." Jack replied.

"I'll admit to being surprised when we met." Thane added. "I assumed Jack was always a name bestowed upon human males. Massani makes it seem less masculine."

"Tell Zaeed to his face that Massani sounds feminine, pretty please?" Jack laughed.

"No thank you." Thane declined politely. "Regardless of my feelings towards his name, he is my friend, I would not wish to cause him distress when he has been so pleasant towards me."

"You really are his friend aren't you?" Jack asked.

"It surprises me as well." Thane admitted. "But I do not believe it would prevent him smashing my head into a table should I mention his girlish surname."

"_GIRLISH!?"_ Zaeed's voice suddenly roared incredulously through their earpieces.

The two stopped in their tracks, realisation striking them both instantly.

"The comm channel's still open isn't it?" Jack asked.

"_Damn right it is!"_ Zaeed shouted.

"_I can't believe you'd speak to THANE about getting married to MY uncle before ME!"_ Kasumi yelled mockingly.

"_Lay off them Zaeed, what girl hasn't dreamed of owning a Massani handbag?"_ Garrus laughed.

Jack switched off her comm frustrated, then stepped out into the courtyard, Thane right behind her.

Zaeed was waiting by the fountain, lit cigar clenched between his teeth and his arms crossed. Thane and Jack approached him gingerly, waiting for the worst.

"If you hadn't just saved my ass, I'd kick yours." Zaeed said to Thane. "Get your ass back on the Normandy, while it still remains 'un-kicked'."

"Many thanks." Thane replied, exiting quickly.

"And as for you…" Zaeed began. Jack steeled herself for the incoming barrage of insults, but was shocked to find herself enveloped in the mercenary's arms.

"You complete me." Zaeed said in a strange voice. "Each day is better just because you're in it, I can't live without you!"

"Really?" Jack asked incredulously.

"No." Zaeed replied with a grin. "I just wanted to catch you off guard."

He then picked the biotic up by her arms, swung her round, and pitched her into the fountain.

The surprised biotic flew a good couple of feet with an uncharacteristic yelp before landing with an almighty splash. Zaeed chuckled as she flailed around in the water, finding her footing, and then righting herself and sending a death glare Zaeed's way, biotics flaring around her.

"You son of a-" She began, drawing her arm back to launch him through the air.

"Massani might be a girly name." He cut her off. "But it's yours if you want it."

Jack's biotics instantly dissipated, the young woman confused by the series of events.

"O-OK…" She replied as the water continued to drip off her.

With that, he leisurely strolled off on his way back to the Normandy, one eye on the rising sun, puffing on his cigar.

"_Today was definitely a good day."_ Zaeed thought to himself as he smiled.

* * *

_A/N: I loved every minute of writing this fic. There will be a sequel(s), but not for a while._

_Thanks to all my original reviewers on "A Day in the Life...", your support encouraged me to write more adventures for our Big Goddamn Hero!_


End file.
